


trapped

by blueshirts



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, I mean, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, bucky may be harboring some jealousy towards tony stark, trope-in' along all night long, who wouldn't be?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2308049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueshirts/pseuds/blueshirts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: "steve and bucky trapped in an elevator"</p><p>What it says on the tin-- Steve and Bucky get trapped, they have a little conversation, and things get a little out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	trapped

This is all Stark’s fault," Bucky growled. He kicked the wall of the elevator (for the fourth time since it had stopped, not that Steve was counting or anything).

"And why d’you think that?" Steve asked, cracking an eye open from his spot in the corner. Bucky’s mouth was no more than a tense line and the fingers of his metal arm were curling and uncurling like he needed a neck to wring. Steve wasn’t worried, though. At least, not for himself. He feared more for the elevator’s sake than anything else.

"He sucks at… building elevators," Bucky explained haltingly, unsure of the veracity of his words even as he said them. Steve laughed and noticed that the tension in the corners of Bucky’s mouth lessened as he did so.

"I think it has more to do with the fact that he’s a—" Steve cupped a hand round his mouth and stage-whispered, "—petulant manchild than anything else."

Bucky harrumphed and paced the short distance to Steve. He slid down to join Steve on the floor, criss-crossing his legs like how they used to do in sunday school.

"What’s that got to do with anything?"

"He probably heard you call him an asshole and decided to punish you by trapping you in an elevator," Steve frowned then, "I don’t know why he had to involve me in it, though. I’ve been nothing but the perfect guest."

Bucky’s gruff expression cracked and he grinned at Steve.

"Right up until the point where you called him a petulant manchild."

Steve bit back the ridiculously huge smile that was threatening to overtake his face. He’d missed this so much it hurt him to finally acknowledge it. He’d missed  _Bucky_ so much that he felt like singing now that he had him back. He was never letting the jerk out of his sight again.

"Not even Tony Stark can predict the future," he managed.

Bucky soured up once more.

"Damn right he can’t. I don’t like little Stark at all. Not one stinkin’ bit."

Steve sighed. Again with Bucky’s inexplicable aversion to Tony. From the moment they’d met, Bucky had hated Tony. Steve couldn’t fault him for that but normally people realized by the tenth meeting or so that Tony’s asshole act was just that— an act.

"First of all, he’s not even that little. He’s a few years our senior—"

"Nope," Bucky cut him off. He jabbed himself in the chest, "I’m ninety six years old, Steve Rogers. And don’t you forget it."

Steve rolled his eyes and pointedly ignored Bucky, “And he’s really an okay guy once you get past all the genius-billionaire-playboy-philanthropist shit.”

Bucky crinkled his nose and Steve had to remind himself that the man sitting beside him was a hardened ex-assassin and not an adorable teddy bear. Bad Steve, he chided, don’t think those thoughts.

"I just don’t get why you’re pushing this so hard. Why won’t you let me hate him in peace? What’s he to you, anyway?"

Steve cocked his head to the side and stared at Bucky in naked wonderment. He felt like, despite the light tone, Bucky’s words held more gravitas than he was letting on.

"A friend," Steve said, quieter than he’d intended. He saw Bucky’s adam’s apple bob up and down as he swallowed and wished, not for the first time, that Bucky would tell him everything that was on his mind, just like he used to. 

Bucky groaned at length and, because he genuinely wasn’t expected that kind of response, Steve jumped. 

"Aaaaargh. I’d give anything if this dumb thing would just—" he streached his leg out and kicked the wall, "—start—," and again, "—working." and again.

Okay. Steve wasn’t going to steer the conversation back where Bucky clearly didn’t want it to go, so he answered in kind.

"I bet Tony’s watching us right now, laughing at our misery."

Bucky’s eyes widened and they snapped onto the camera embedded in the top corner across from them, conspicuously directed straight at their faces.

"Steve Rogers, you brilliant fuck."

Steve laughed and realized with a jolt that his belly was starting to ache from all the laughing he’d been doing. That was a first for the twenty-first century.

"What’d I do this time?" he asked and couldn’t keep the fondness from coloring his tone. Bucky looked at him, bright eyes shining, and bit his lip.

"We’re gonna make him uncomfortable enough that he has to put a stop to it. And the only way he can do that is by starting the elevator up again."

Now it was Steve’s turn to narrow his eyes, “That might just work. What did you have in mind?”

Bucky worried his bottom lip further, and Steve found himself unconsciously mimicking him, his own tongue darting out to wet his lips.

Bucky averted his eyes and mumbled something. Steve was delighted to see a crimson blush blooming across his cheeks.

"Sorry, didn’t catch that."

"We could fuck. Right here, in Stark’s pristine elevator. I bet he’d start it up before we could even get your top button undone."

Steve’s heart lurched and his mouth went dry. He looked up at the camera.

"Oh, God no. We couldn’t."

"Just a suggestion," Bucky grumbled, looking less vulnerable now. His flush was gone and he was staring straight at Steve. He then grinned salaciously and said, "wait, watch this." 

Steve watched. Bucky got up and stood over Steve, straddling his legs. The front of his jeans, his (shut up, shut up, shut up, Steve scolded his brain)  _cock_ was only a foot from Steve’s mouth. Steve’s mouth which was oh so very dry.

Bucky leaned forward, placed a palm against the wall of the elevator as if bracing himself, and winked at Steve. Then he let out the dirtiest, loudest moan Steve had ever heard, even with all the porn videos Clint kept springing on him. Steve just about stopped breathing.

"Oh, God," he whispered.

"Oh, God!" Bucky shouted, and winked at Steve. He mouthed something, probably the words ‘Just wait’, and Steve whimpered.

"Steve, oh—" Bucky’s moan was cut off by the sound of the elevator whirring to life. Unruffled, Bucky turned around and blew a raspberry at the camera.

"Yeah, that’s fuckin’ right." 

Steve dropped his head into his hands with a soft sob and refused to lift it until Bucky assured him they’d safely reached ground floor. 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't looked this over yet, so if you see any spelling/grammar errors, feel free to notify me! Thanks for reading c:


End file.
